


Just to get you out of my system

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: Draco and Harry have a one night stand.





	Just to get you out of my system

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than a fic. I'm keeping a bunch of placeholder stories here to expand on later, so I don't lose them on tumblr.
> 
> Jump over and say hi and hound me to write more if you like haha: [@quicksilvermaid](http://quicksilvermaid.tumblr.com)

He shouldn't have said Potter could stay over. He never let people stay over. And this was why. He slept. He had nightmares. He woke up and then he stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night. 

The other man was half across his chest, a warm, solid presence in his bed. He couldn't decide if it made him feel grounded or stifled. Couldn't decide what this all meant … what he wanted it to mean. It had been a one time thing. A drunken hookup after a chance run in at the pub and hours of verbally sparring back and forth, getting closer and closer together. It was … getting Potter out of his system after all these years - scratching an itch and all that. He just … hadn't expected it to be so good.

He reached up slowly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man. He hesitated a moment, rolling his eyes at his own sappiness, before gently carding his fingers through Potter's hair. In the moonlight from the window, it was even messier now than it had been at the start of the night and he flushed slightly as he remembered fisting his hands in it, holding Potter closer. He didn't know what it was about the other man that drew him so strongly - that always had.

He cursed himself for thinking he could do this as a one time thing. Nothing about Potter had ever been easy. He wondered what would happen when the other man woke up … when he sobered up and realized what had happened - realized that he, the Chosen One, The Savior of the Wizarding World, The Golden Boy … had fucked Draco Malfoy, ex Death Eater, still disgraced pureblood heir. 

He huffed out a sigh at the though. He knew what would happen. Potter would leave - he would be noble about it, but he would leave. The likes of him didn't mix publicly with the likes of Draco. It was a fact he thought he'd resigned himself to years ago … but somehow, tonight, in the darkness, it stung like a fresh wound.

He sighed again, feeling the softness of Potter's hair under his fingertips and brushing some strands back from his forehead. Then he froze as Potter stirred looking up at him, blinking sleepily, before smiling softly and moving up to press their lips together in a soft, slow kiss.

When they broke apart, Draco felt something pull in his chest, and ache of sadness for what could never be. 'What are we doing Potter?' he whispered into the darkness.  
He felt, more than saw the other man shrug against him, 'Something I've wanted to do for a very long time,' he murmured in reply, kissing Draco again. He moved to deepen the kiss, his tongue seeking entry to Draco's mouth, but Draco pulled back. 'We can't - this can't go anywhere. People won't-'

Potter cut him off before he could continue. 'Fuck people, Draco. I've done my bit for "people". They don't get a say in my life. This is for me and you to decide. Harry and Draco. No one else.'

Draco was silent for a long moment, looking into eyes that he knew were a vivid green in the daytime. The idea that he could have this …

'Harry and Draco,' he murmured finally. 'I like the sound of that.'


End file.
